


Le plus grand rêve de Luna Lovegood

by almayen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Good Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Wizard War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: "Tu veux connaître un secret ? avait demandé Luna.""Oui, avait répondu Drago""C'est à propos de mon plus grand rêve"
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	1. L'odeur des oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est une réponse au nouveau défi d'écriture de Bibliothèque de fiction, le Pas à pas ! Le but est d'écrire une fiction à partir de contraintes qui sont données chaque samedi. Ceci a pour conséquence que, ne sachant pas qu'elles seront les contraintes de la semaine suivante, je ne sais pas où va exactement cette histoire. J'ai une idée en tête du principal, mais pour les détails, cela sera en fonction des contraintes suivantes !
> 
> Pour débuter, j'ai choisi d'écrire sur la contrainte 1 : un personnage découvre un secret sur un autre.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

** Quelque part, dans longtemps **

Ce fut le souffle court que Drago Malefoy arriva en haut de la colline. Pour la millième fois depuis dix ans, il retint un juron – mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'acheter une maison à un pareil endroit ! Mais comme à chaque fois, son agacement se dissipa rapidement. Premièrement, car il était trop essoufflé pour réellement s'énerver, secondement – et surtout – parce que tout sentiment négatif avait tendance à disparaître lorsqu'il croisait Luna.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, sourit cette dernière en le voyant.

\- Je me fais vieux, répondit simplement Drago.

\- Tu ne te fais pas vieux. Tu _es_ vieux.

\- Je serai vieux le jour où je n'arriverais plus à gravir cette colline.

\- Alors prions pour que tu ne le devienne jamais. Cela serait dommage de ne plus venir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Luna de sa douce voix.

\- En effet.

Comme souvent lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient au sommet de la colline, le silence retomba entre eux. Il n'était pas colérique, amer – c'était un silence paisible, occupé à contempler la vue imprenable sur le ciel qu'offraient les hauteurs débarrassées de toute pollution alentour. Un sourire tourné vers la voûte étoilée, Luna souriait doucement. L'attention de Drago, elle, était tournée vers la blonde, chose dont elle se rendit rapidement compte.

\- Tu devrais profiter des étoiles.

\- Tu es la seule étoile dont je veux profiter.

Sa déclaration n'eut pas l'effet escompté au lieu d'un attendrissement romantique, ce fut un rire franc qui sortit de la bouche de Luna.

\- Quoi ? grommela Drago.

\- C'était si... niais comme réponse, s'esclaffa Luna.

\- Ce n'était pas niais ! s'insurgea le blond. C'était romantique. Et gentil.

\- Et niais. Mais si c'était sincère... alors je m'estime chanceuse. Pouvoir regarder les étoiles avec toi... ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aurais cru possible un jour. Je veux dire... tu te rappelles du temps où nous ne faisions qu'en rêver ?

**oOoOo**

**Manoir Malefoy, en pleine guerre**

_Ce fut le souffle court que Drago surgit devant sa cellule._

_\- Désolé du retard, marmonna-t-il en tâchant de reprendre sa respiration. J'étais..._

_La phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il bien la terminer ? Comme toujours, Luna sentit son trouble, qu'elle dissipa d'un simple :_

_\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es là maintenant. Et puis, tu sais, ici je n'ai pas vraiment la notion du temps. Que tu sois en retard n'est donc pas très grave._

_\- Si tu le dis... Bref. Je t'ai apporté du pain et une orange. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu prendre à la cuisine sans éveiller de soupçons._

_\- Merci beaucoup._

_Le silence s'installa alors, seulement entrecoupé par la mastication consciencieuse de Luna. Une fois le pain terminé, elle s'attaqua au fruit. Si elle l'ouvrit rapidement, elle ne le mangea toutefois pas, conduisant Drago à demander :_

_\- Tu n'aimes pas ?_

_\- Si, bien sûr. Mais c'est que j'adore l'odeur des oranges. Je veux donc en savourer l'odeur avant de la manger._

_Auparavant, Drago aurait haussé les sourcils devant une telle réponse – savourer une odeur, mais qu'elle idée. Dans une vie où toutes les oranges avaient été épluchées pour lui, se souiller les doigts pour l'ouvrir et en respirer les effluves lui paraissait un projet bien fou. Mais depuis que Luna s'était retrouvée emprisonnée dans le sous-sol de son manoir et qu'il s'était retrouvé à parler avec elle, Drago avait remis en question de nombreuses choses, dont les oranges n'étaient tout compte fait que la suite logique._

_\- Tu veux connaître un secret sur moi, Drago ? Sourit Luna en regardant le fruit qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains._

_\- Oui, répondit-il prudemment._

_\- C'est à propos de mon plus grand rêve._

_\- Ton plus grand rêve ?_

_\- Oui. C'est un secret, parce que les gens trouveraient idiot que mon plus grand rêve soit ça. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'à toi, je peux le dire. Je crois que si il y a bien une chose que ces heures sombres nous ont appris, c'est qu'on peut se faire confiance._

_\- Tu as sûrement raison. Alors, c'est quoi ton plus grand rêve ?_

**oOoOo**

\- Tu les as apporté ?

\- Bien sûr.

La main ridée fouilla quelques instant dans la poche du manteau pour en sortir deux oranges. Les mains âgées s'attelèrent à éplucher le fruit, tâche rendue difficile par les tremblements qui les parcouraient. Mais finalement l'écorce céda, pour tomber dans l'herbe humide.

\- Bon appétit, déclara sobrement Drago.

\- Bon appétit à toi aussi, répondit Luna. Tu crois qu' _elles_ vont venir ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Des étoiles filantes ne refuseraient jamais d'accomplir le rêve de quelqu'un. Après tout, elles sont faites pour ça, non ?

**oOoOo**

_\- Mon plus grand rêve, c'est de respirer le parfum d'une orange en contemplant une pluie d'étoiles filantes._


	2. La liberté des étoiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici pour la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez.
> 
> Pour cette deuxième semaine de contrainte, j'ai choisi d'écrire sur : un personnage retrouve une vieille connaissance

**Toujours quelque part, toujours dans longtemps**

Le silence de la nuit était impressionnant. Pourtant, Drago n'en était pas terrifié. Comment aurait-il pu l'être alors que Luna était à ses côtés ? Celle-ci était allongée dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés vers le ciel qui offrait son immensité à eux.

Les mains de Drago, rendues malhabiles par l'âge, s'affairaient toujours à ouvrir les quartiers de l'orange.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de trop te presser, fit remarquer Luna. Les étoiles filantes ne sont pas encore arrivées. Attends qu'elles soient là pour finir de l'ouvrir.

\- Si tu le dis. Après tout, c'est toi l'experte.

\- Je pensais que tu en avais pourtant beaucoup mangé, toutes ces années.

\- Oui. J'ai même appris à en savourer l'odeur, comme tu aimais le faire. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire sous une future pluie d'étoiles filantes. Et c'est toi l'experte pour ça – c'est ton rêve, après tout. Alors dans cette affaire, je vais t'écouter.

**oOoOo**

**Manoir Malefoy, en pleine guerre**

_\- Respirer le parfum d'une orange sous une pluie d'étoiles filantes ? Répéta Drago, incertain d'avoir compris correctement._

_\- Oui. Tu trouves ça idiot ?_

_\- Pas du tout. Enfin, peut-être un peu. Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile de juger les rêves des gens._

_\- Je vais me contenter de cette réaction, alors. Comparé à l'ancien Drago, c'est déjà un exploit._

_La remarque arracha un sourire mi-triste mi-heureux au blond._

_\- Et pourquoi sous une pluie d'étoile filantes spécialement ?_

_\- Les étoiles me manquent. Tu t'es déjà allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur le ciel, à regarder les milliards d'étoiles au-dessus de toi ? Cela te donne l'impression de n'être qu'une petite créature perdue dans l'immensité de l'infini. C'est une sensation que j'adore._

_Drago hocha négativement la tête – évidement qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça. S'allonger dans l'herbe était indigne d'un Malefoy, encore moins de nuit. Il y avait des horaires que les gens convenables respectaient voyons. Mais à écouter Luna parler des étoiles ainsi, Drago se dit qu'il était peut-être passé à côté de quelque chose._

_Ceci dit, plus il écoutait Luna parler, plus il avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose, alors les étoiles ne faisaient pas exception._

_\- Ca donne envie d'essayer, murmura-t-il rêveur._

_\- Crois moi, ça vaut le coup._

**oOoOo**

**Cinq ans après la guerre**

Un crachat atterrit à deux centimètres de ses pieds.

\- Alors, dis moi, sale mangemort, ça valait le coup ? De protéger ta petite vie contre celle de tant d'autres ?

Drago s'efforça de ne pas répondre à la provocation. Il dévisagea tout de même l'individu hostile qui continuait à chercher de le provoquer. L'homme devait avoir à peu près son âge, peut-être deux ou trois ans de moins. Comme il ne lui disait rien, Drago en conclua qu'il avait dû être dans une autre maison que la sienne. Enfin, pour ce qu'il en savait, il pouvait aussi s'agir d'un Serpentard. Après tout, les mioches des années inférieures ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé. Mais un Serpentard n'aurait certainement pas agit comme l'autre le faisait.

Après tout, ils étaient presque tous occupés à se faire petits, pour faire oublier leurs couleurs d'origine.

Et puis bien sûr, il y avaient ceux qu'il venait de quitter et qui étaient toujours en séjour prolongé à Azkaban.

\- T'as essayé de faire quelque chose quand Tu-Sais-Qui est venu squatter ton manoir ? Non ! T'aurais pu empêcher tout ça, tous ces morts, toutes...

\- Ah Drago ! Je t'attendais !

La voix avait raisonné fortement, conduisant le blond et l'inconnu à se retourner. Ce dernier se figea en voyant qui avait parlé ; Drago, lui, retint une grimace dégoûtée. Il se força toutefois à attendre que son enquiquineur soit parti – suite à une espèce de... était-ce une révérence ? - pour parler.

\- Potter. Toujours en train de jouer les héros, hein ?

\- Je ne joue pas les héros. Simplement... je n'aimais pas ce qu'il disait.

\- Il n'avait pas tort.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un gamin, Drago ! Un gamin dépassé par les événements. Personne n'aurait fait mieux ou pire que toi.

\- Tu crois ? J'ai des doutes.

\- Je...

\- Ecoute Potter, t'as déjà plaidé en ma faveur à mon procès, ça m'a conduit à avoir que cinq ans de taule au lieu de perpétuité. Qu'on se retrouve n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Je peux te dire merci, comme ça. Mais s'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas. J'ai pas envie de t'en devoir encore plus que ça, et ma dette va faire que se rallonger si tu dois me sauver les miches à chaque coin de rue. Alors merci et au-revoir.

\- Merci ? S'il te plaît ? Au revoir ? Mais quelle politesse... Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Drago Malefoy ?

 _Luna Lovegood_ , pensa Drago.

Mais il se garda bien de le dire à voix haute.

**oOoOo**

_\- Crois moi, ça vaut le coup. Il n'y a pas plus grand symbole de liberté que les étoiles._

_Il y avait tant d'assurance dans sa voix qu'il demanda, sans pouvoir retenir sa phrase :_

_\- Dis... quand tout ça sera terminé... tu viendras voir les étoiles avec moi ?_

_\- Bien sûr. Un rêve ne peut que devenir meilleur s'il est partagé_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On continue doucement. J'espère que cela continue de vous plaire, en tout cas, j'ai vraiment envie de continuer d'écrire cette humble histoire. J'aime quand elles se dévoilent au compte goutte. Et puis, qui n'a pas envie de manger des oranges sous les étoiles avec Luna, hein ?


	3. La maison en haut de la montagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour cette nouvelles semaine de contraintes, j'ai choisi d'écrire sur : un personnage écrit une lettre / un mail

Toujours quelque part, toujours dans longtemps

Il restèrent cinq minutes dans un silence des plus total avant que Luna ne laisse échapper un petit rire.

\- Quoi ? S'agaça légèrement Drago.

\- Rien. Tu as juste fait ton tic.

\- Mon tic ?

\- Oui, cette petite moue que tu fais quand quelque chose te contrarie mais que tu ne veux pas le montrer. Tu la faisais tout le temps quand tu venais me voir dans les sous-sols.

Drago est étonné de voir combien cette phrase est du Luna tout craché : d'abord, utiliser le mot « sous-sol » plutôt que « cellule » pour ne pas raviver la culpabilité en lui. Ensuite, avoir remarqué le dit tic, qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais eu conscience d'avoir. Mais Luna était comme ça après tout ; elle savait mieux que quiconque lire dans votre âme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-elle. Elles vont arriver.

**oOoOo**

Toujours quelque part, mais dans un peu moins longtemps

\- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Elle a du cachet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Une véritable âme, même, confirma Drago.

D'ordinaire, il évitait de se laisser aller à ce genre de considérations sentimentalistes. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il pensait chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé. Cette maison était spéciale. Elle était vieille, quelque peu délabrée, annonciatrice de travaux, et pourtant... il l'avait aimé dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. Il fallait dire qu'elle possédait un atout de taille : un immense jardin. Un jardin qui n'en était même plus un, à ce stade là.

La maison en question se trouvait au sommet d'un montagne.

\- Si je puis me permettre, demanda l'agent immobilier, pourquoi venir vous installer aussi loin de tout ?

La question de l'agent était bien légitime – après tout, peu devaient être les personnes comme lui à s'intéresser à une demeure aussi isolée. Drago se contenta alors de sourire et de répondre :

\- Pour pouvoir regarder les étoiles filantes.

**oOoOo**

Manoir Malefoy, en pleine guerre

_\- Tu sais, à mon avis, il n'y a pas que les rêves qui peuvent devenir meilleurs s'ils sont partagés, déclara soudainement Drago._

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- La dernière fois, quand tu m'as parlé de ton rêve. Le truc sur les oranges et les étoiles filantes. Tu as dit que les rêves ne pouvaient que devenir meilleurs s'ils étaient partagés. Et bien..._

_\- Oui ? L'encouragea doucement à continuer Luna._

_\- Et bien je pense qu'il y a plein de choses qui deviennent meilleures lorsqu'elles sont partagées. Je veux dire... regarde nous deux. Cette situation est complètement merdique. Sûrement plus pour toi que pour moi, d'ailleurs. Mais quand même. Ça reste... la merde. Après tout, on est dans un obscur sous-sol d'une maison occupée par Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais de partager cette merde, bah elle devient... meilleure. Ou plus supportable, du moins._

_Cela arracha un rire à la blonde._

_\- Quoi ? Bouda le serpentard, légèrement vexé._

_\- Rien. C'est cool que tu aie finalement compris ça. Il aura juste fallu une guerre totale pour que tu le comprennes, mais... aïe ! Se plaina-t-elle en recevant une légère tape de Drago à travers les barreaux._

_Évidement, le rire qu'elle lâcha en cet instant contribua à rendre peu crédible ses protestations._

_\- Sérieusement, je suis heureuse que tu le comprennes. Mais toi... tu ne m'as pas dit ? C'est quoi ton rêve ?_

_\- Mon rêve ?_

_\- Oui. Je t'ai raconté le mien, tu peux bien me raconter le tien. Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même : le partager ne peut que le rendre meilleur. Alors je me répète : Drago Malefoy, c'est quoi ton plus grand rêve ?_

**oOoOo**

**Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre**

Assis au bureau de son petit appartement, Drago tourna sa plume encore et encore, hésitant à la déposer sur le parchemin. Finalement, après de nombreuses minutes, il finit par y écrire les mots suivant :

« Potter.

Le mois dernier, quand on s'est croisé par hasard, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas de ton aide. Mais voilà. Je vais te la demander, pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie, parce que l'objet de ma requête est plus important que ma fierté. Je voudrais donc savoir si tu saurais où joindre Luna Lovegood. Je sais que vous étiez bons amis alors tu dois avoir son adresse ou son contact. Je voudrais parler avec elle. Et si elle ne veut pas me voir, pourrais-tu au moins lui dire que je la remercie ? ~~Pour nos conversations... pour ses m..~~. pour tout.

Drago Malefoy. »

**oOoOo**

_\- Mon plus grand rêve, c'est d'acheter une maison loin de tout et de tout le monde. De tout le monde de négatif, du moins._

_\- Tu pourrais acheter une maison en haut d'une montagne, suggéra Luna. Tu serais vraiment seul au monde._

_\- Sauf les jours où tu viendrais me rendre visite. Car tu viendrais, non ?_

_\- Je croyais que tu voulais être loin de tout le monde._

_\- De tout le monde de négatif, répondit Drago. Et tu es tout sauf négatif, toi. C'est même l'inverse._

_\- Alors oui, bien sûr que je viendrais, répondit Luna en souriant. Et puis en plus, loin de tout comme ça, au sommet d'une colline, on doit bien les voir, les étoiles filantes non ?_

_\- Je pense que oui. Alors on fait comme ça. Une fois la guerre terminée, on se retrouvera au haut de la colline, et on mangera nos oranges sous la pluie d'étoiles filantes qui nous tombera dessus._

_\- Nos deux rêves réunis. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Un rêve ne peux devenir que meilleur s'il est partagé._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l'oncle et la tante de mon père habitent dans une maison en haut d'une montagne en Ardèche. On était chez eux pour la nuit des étoiles filantes et je peux vous dire que oui, on les voit bien.


	4. Les choses merveilleuses de ce monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici pour ce quatrième chapitre ! Plus court que les précédents, on arrive vers le final, donc forcément...
> 
> Pour cette nouvelle semaine de contraintes, j'ai choisi d'écrire sur : un mariage ou une conversation autour du mariage

Toujours quelque part, toujours dans longtemps

Les yeux fixés vers l'immensité galactique s'offrant à lui, Drago était silencieux. Mais comme toujours, Luna remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, quand bien même il s'était efforcé de ne rien en laisser paraître.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Et si elles ne venaient pas ?

\- On en a déjà parlé il y a dix minutes. Ce sont des étoiles filantes. Bien sûr qu'elles vont venir.

\- Justement. Cela fait dix minutes, et rien n'est survenu, répondit le blond avec doute.

\- Drago... soupira Luna. Parfois, il faut savoir être patient.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que je lui déjà bien beaucoup ? Cela fait plus de dix ans que je viens ici. Depuis que j'ai acheté la maison. Je monte sur cette montagne années après années et pourtant, rien. Aucune pluie d'étoiles filantes. Alors, peut-être que... Peut-être que c'est un rêve qui n'est pas destiné à être réalisé, finalement.

Ses veilles mains tremblaient – à vrai dire, c'était aussi le cas de sa voix. Voyant son trouble, Luna se rapprocha de lui, déposant ses doigts près des siens.

\- Bien sûr que c'est un rêve qui va être réalisé. Ce n'est pas pour lui que tu as fait tout ça ? Je veux dire, travailler dur pour racheter ton honneur, t'installer ici...

\- Si. Si, bien sûr.

\- Alors ce rêve ne peut que s'accomplir. Mais...

La voix de Luna ce fit hésitante.

\- Mais ? Demanda presque timidement Drago, comme s'il craignait la réponse de la blonde.

**oOoOo**

Manoir Malefoy, en pleine guerre

_\- Mes parents m'ont trouvé une épouse, lâcha Drago dans le silence du sous-sol._

_\- Cela n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, remarqua Luna._

_\- Bien sûr que non. Comment pourrais-je en être heureux ?_

_\- Il y a quelque années, tu te serais félicité d'avoir une fiancée et un mariage de bonne famille. Car j'imagine qu'elle l'est, non ? De bonne famille je veux dire._

_\- Bien sûr. Tout pour maintenir le statut de la grande famille Malefoy..._

_Ceci arracha un sourire triste au blond._

_\- C'est de ta faute, tout ça._

_\- Si tu te maries ?_

_\- Non. Si j'en suis malheureux. Tu as raison. Il y a encore quelques mois, j'aurais été fier d'une telle perspective. Mais maintenant... celle-ci me donne envie d'hurler. Je n'ai plus envie d'une union basée sur la transmission du rang. À force de parler avec toi... J'ai envie d'un mariage où je pourrais m'allonger dans l'herbe et regarder les étoiles. Où j'ouvrirais moi-même une orange pour en renifler le parfum, quand bien même cela serait idiot._

_\- Tu trouves vraiment que c'est idiot ? se contenta de demander Luna. De respirer le parfum d'une orange ?_

_\- Non, admit finalement Drago. Non. Au contraire. Je trouve que c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde._

_\- Respirer le parfum d'une orange est merveilleux, mais crois moi, ce n'est pas la seule chose enivrante de beauté que peut t'offrir le monde._

_\- Ça me semble si dur à imaginer, alors que pour toi, cela paraît si... si naturel._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand cette guerre sera terminée, je te montrerai toutes les choses merveilleuses de ce monde._

_Ce disant, elle avait fait passer ses doigts à travers les barreaux de la cellule pour les poser sur les siens. Drago ressentit une drôle d'émotion devant le contact. Celui-ci était si chaud dans ce monde froid qu'il en perdit sa voix._

_Ceci expliqua le fait qu'il ne parvint à lui dire ce à quoi il avait automatiquement pensé._

_« J'ai déjà la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde sous mes yeux »_

**oOoOo**

**Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre**

Drago fut réveillé par le son de coups lourds frappés à sa porte. Il était prêt à faire connaître son plus vif mécontentement à l'importun qui osait le déranger, mais ses protestations moururent lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez sur Potter en ouvrant. Le Gryffondor n'ayant pas répondu à sa lettre, envoyée quelque jours plus tôt, Drago avait supposé qu'il refusait d'entrer en contact avec lui après sa tirade enflammée de leur retrouvailles. Pourtant, le brun était là, sa lettre entre les mains.

\- Pott... commença Drago, avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'appréciait que moyennement le regard que le dit Potter posa sur lui.

Tout comme il n'apprécia que moyennement ce qu'il commença à dire.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de Luna. Je crois que... que tu dois savoir quelque chose.

**oOoOo**

Toujours quelque part, toujours dans longtemps

\- Mais pour qu'il puisse se réaliser pleinement, tu dois accepter de me laisser partir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme toujours, les informations à relever arrivent par compte goutte (ok par gouttelettes mais voilà!) Bref le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, je vais tout faire pour qu'il survienne dans pas trop longtemps.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est peut-être abstrait (inutile?) pour le moment, mais dans ma tête, je vous jure que je sais où je vais x)
> 
> Bref. Sinon je voulais vraiment participer à ce défi mais j'étais bloquée, et un défi de l'enfer de Dante m'a aidé à avancer : deux personnages sont vieux, se retrouvent : qui sont-ils ? que sont-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Remontez le fil de leur vie.


End file.
